


Funnel Cake

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, fair/carnival, harper's in massive crush with cass, the gotham girl gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Harper and Steph find out that Cass and Damian have never been to a fair before. Of course, this must be rectified immediately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt given to me on tumblr, although tbh this isn't that far off something i'd make up on my own

“I’m going out!” Harper called into the apartment at large as she pulled on her shoes. 

 

“To where?” Cullen asked, emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. Harper looked up fro tying the laces on her combat boots. 

 

“Fair’s in town,” she said, shrugging. 

 

“You haven’t been to a fair in like a million years,” Cullen said, his eyes narrow. Harper looked back at the blue laces, tying them quickly. 

 

“Well,” she said. “Seemed like a good time to go.”

 

“With who?” Cullen asked. 

 

“The girls. Cass has never been to a fair before,” Harper answered, standing up and facing the door. 

 

“ _ Oooh _ ,” Cullen said, understanding in his tone. Harper fought back her blush and pulled open the door. 

 

“This means nothing!” she said, and she left, hearing Cullen yell behind her, “Maybe Steph won’t come, and you and Cass will be  _ all alone~”  _

 

“Screw him,” Harper muttered, hopping down the stairs and going outside. It was actually sort of a sunny day, not too shady or gloomy. It was a nice evening to go to a fair. Harper shoved her hands in her pockets and headed for the diner around the corner, which was the rendezvous point. 

 

Steph was picking up Cass, since apparently Cass was staying with Batman--Batman’s secret identity--and since Harper didn’t know (didn’t want to know) where Batman lived, or even who he was, they had decided to meet at Steph’s favorite waffle place. 

 

Harper arrived first. She leaned against the wall and waited. A couple went in and eyed her suspiciously. Seriously, a purple haired girl with piercings can’t just lean against a wall in peace? Harper stuck out her tongue when they couldn’t see her anymore. 

 

“Harper!” a familiar voice called and Harper turned to face her pseudo-sister. Steph and Cass were walking toward her, Steph moving oddly. It was only when they got closer that Harper realized that Steph was dragging a black haired boy--about twelve or thirteen--behind her. 

 

“Um,” Harper said. “Who’s this?” 

 

“Robin!” Steph said, throwing the boy in front. He scowled from behind the dark glasses he was wearing. Steph smiled merrily and Cass shrugged. 

 

“Why’s he here?” Harper asked. Her interactions with Robin--this Robin, not Red Robin--were minimal. She’d worked with him  _ maybe _ three times in costume, and she’d certainly never seen him in a little dress shirt and slacks, although there were bright green converse peeking out from the hems of his pants. 

 

“I was dragged here by this insufferable leech,” Robin muttered. 

 

“He’s grounded from patrol,” Steph explained. “And he’s never been to a carnival, either. So I brought him. Is that okay?” Harper looked at Robin again. He was standing close-ish to Steph. From what she knew of the kid, he didn’t trust very many people. And from what she could tell, it looked like he trusted--at least partly--Steph. And he sure didn’t trust her. So maybe--just maybe--she could hang out with Cass while Steph dealt with the “demon child”. 

 

Harper shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. 

 

“Sure, I guess,” she said. 

 

“Hooray,” Robin deadpanned. Steph ruffled his hair. He stuck his middle finger up at her. She returned the gesture. Harper threw up her hands in defeat. 

 

“Is this going to turn into a babysitting gig for the two of you? Because if so, someone had better be paying me.” Steph laughed and linked their arms together. Cass did the same on the other side. Harper wished she wasn’t wearing a jacket so she could feel Cass’s arm on hers. Steph grabbed Robin’s arm and they started to walk. 

 

“Where is this ‘fair’?” Robin asked. “And how long will this errand take?”

 

“Okay, first of all, it’s not an errand,” Steph said. “It’s an activity. And it closes at midnight, so who knows how long we’ll be there.” 

 

“Uuuugg,” Robin groaned. 

 

“What exactly  _ is _ a fair?” Cass asked. 

 

“Well,” Steph said. “It’s a place with games and rides and food--”

 

“Fair food!” Harper cut in. “Like funnel cake, and cotton candy, and popcorn.”

 

“Mm, funnel cake,” Steph said. “And sometimes there’s like animal show stuff, and there’s going to be a fireworks show, and it’ll be great.”

 

“Sounds fun,” Cass said, and she smiled, and Harper was rendered temporarily blind from the beauty of it. When she regained her senses, she was dimly aware of Robin saying-- “Like the place you took me after the mission to the museum?”

 

“Exactly!” Steph said. 

 

“What?” Harper asked. 

 

“Top secret,” Steph said. “Shh.” Harper looked helplessly at Cass. She shrugged. 

 

“Hey, we’re almost there!” Steph said, loosening her arm from Harper’s and running ahead. Harper laughed and jogged after her. Steph stopped running at the fair entrance, turning around and holding out her hands as if to present the carnival to them. Harper snorted fondly and turned to face Cass, who was holding Robin in a headlock and walking slowly towards them. 

 

“He tried to escape,” Cass informed them, ignoring Robin’s hissing and kicking. Steph frowned impressively. 

 

“Hey kid,” she said. “I didn’t want to do this.”

 

“Do what?” Robin spat, glaring at her without stalling his feet. 

 

“I know where N’s missing shirts are,” she said. “Do you want him to find out?” Robin stopped struggling. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” he hissed. 

 

“I would,” she said. There was a brief staring contest in which Harper shifted awkwardly and Cass looked-- _ used  _ to it? Finally Robin looked away and Cass released him. 

 

“We’re good,” Steph said. “Let’s go inside!” She led the way to the ticket booth and Cass pulled out her wallet. 

 

“No,” Harper protested. “We’re treating you--”

 

“C’mon, Cass, I can’t let you pay--”

 

“I never buy anything, it’s okay--”

 

“No, I insist--”

 

“But I have money to spare, why shouldn’t I use it--”

 

“Don’t be a hero! I just got my paycheck, it’s all good--”

 

“We’re splitting it, right?”

 

“Sure, but Cass you can’t pay--”

 

“Here,” Robin said, waving four ticket lines in the air and tucking his wallet back in his pocket. “Cease your squabbling and let’s get this over with.” Harper exchanged a look with Steph and burst out laughing.

 

“Well if the kid’s paying,” she said, taking two tickets and handing one to Cass. Steph took hers suspiciously. 

 

“Did you poison these?” she asked. 

 

“I cannot have anyone finding out where those shirts are, Brown. I didn’t do anything.” Steph continued to eye him as they went inside. 

 

“Now what?” Harper asked. 

 

“Well, we could go get food, or go ride a ride, or we could go find a bouncy castle--” Robin elbowed her hard in the side. She took the jab, laughing-- “or we could do some games. What do you guys want?”

 

“I don’t actually care,” Damian said. 

 

“We should to that for the fireworks,” Cass said, pointing to the Ferris Wheel. 

 

“Good idea,” Harper said. “We could go do some games, then get some food, then do the fireworks.”

 

“It’s all coming together!” Steph said, rubbing her hands together excitedly. 

 

“When will this be done? I may be able to join patrol if we hurry--”

 

“No such thing,” Steph said cheerfully. “You heard B. You’re grounded. Now come on, let’s go to the games.” Robin crossed his arms and huffed, but followed Steph to the area where all the games were lined up. Cass tugged on Harper’s sleeve. 

 

“Let’s go over there,” she suggested. Harper’s heart beat an erratic tattoo against her chest, and she managed to squeak, “Sure thing,” and Cass pulled her away, Steph flashing them a thumbs-up before following Robin to something involving water guns. 

 

“What kind of games are fun?” Cass asked. 

 

“I’m not sure,” Harper admitted. “I haven’t been to a fair in  _ years.  _ All I can really remember is the funnel cake.” 

 

“What is funnel cake?” Cass asked, and Harper tried to explain. By the time Cass was nodding as if her explanation made some sort of sense, they had stopped next to a ring toss. 

 

“You wanna try this?” Harper asked, gesturing to the game. Cass looked at it and nodded. 

 

“Sure,” she said.  Harper stepped up to the person manning the game. 

 

“Two, please,” she said and she handed the man a two tickets. He handed Harper five rings and Cass five rings. 

 

“Try and get them on the bottles,” he said. “You win a prize if you land any. The more you land, the bigger the prize!”

 

“Cool,” Harper said. She gave a cursory glance to the prizes hanging up. There were some shirts and stuff. She rolled her eyes. Fun of the game, she supposed. 

 

“You go first,” Cass said. 

 

“Okay.” Harper aimed and threw the ring, missing by a couple inches. 

 

“Better luck next time!” the ticket guy said. Cass aimed and tossed her ring. 

 

It landed. 

 

“Wow!” the guy said. “Good aim or a lucky shot?” Harper tossed her next ring and it glanced off the bottle. 

 

“Crap!” Harper said and Cass smiled at her and tossed hers. 

 

“Gee wiz, girl, how do you do it?” the guy said as the ring landed on top of the first one. 

 

“She’s good at everything,” Harper said, elbowing her friend. Cass blushed. 

 

“I practice,” she said. Harper went again and missed again. 

 

“I’m no good at this,” she said ruefully.  _ Good with a gun, not so much with a ring toss.  _

 

“You’ll get in next time,” Cass said as her ring landed on another bottle. Harper did not get it next time, but she laughed it off. Really, nobody was good at these games. Except Cass, apparently. 

 

When Harper and Cass each had one ring left, Cass tried to give some advice. 

 

“Just...throw it like a...frisbee, yes? Account for the curve and let it--” She made a gesture that Harper didn’t follow. 

 

“I’ll...try?” Harper said, and she threw the ring. It landed on the mouth of two bottles, balanced. Harper threw up her hands. “That’s it, I’m giving up my night job and taking up knitting.”

 

“We can try again?” Cass suggested as she threw her ring with barely a glance. Of course, it landed. 

 

“The grand prize,” the guy said grandly, presenting a t-shirt to Cass. She took it and inspected it. Harper peeked over her shoulder. 

 

_ I GOT FIVE BOTTLES IN A ROW ON THE RING TOSS AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS LOUSY T-SHIRT _

 

Harper snorted. Cass mouthed the words as she read, lowering the shirt once she finished. 

 

“So lame,” Harper said. 

 

“I like it.” Cass smiled. “Where should we go next?” 

 

The two girls found a game where you threw darts at balloons. This game had large rubber duckies as a prize. 

 

“At least it’s not a shirt,” Harper said, as the woman behind the counter handed her her darts. “And I think I’ll be better at this.”

 

“You have good aim,” Cass said. “The bottle one was hard.” Harper raised a pointed eyebrow at the shirt flung over Cass’s shoulder, then she threw her first dart. It missed by an inch. 

 

“You’ll get it next time,” Cass said. She threw hers. It popped the balloon. 

 

“Good job, darlin,” the woman behind the counter said. Harper took better aim and threw it. 

 

The dart hit the balloon. 

 

“YES!” Harper said, throwing her hands up in victory. 

 

“Good job!” Cass said. They continued to throw the darts. Harper managed to pop seven out of ten balloons, and Cass missed one because she sneezed while she threw. The woman handed Cass a hot pink rubber duck that was about the size of Harper’s head. 

 

“Here,” Cass said, handing it to Harper. “You can have it.” Harper took it and stared at it. It’s eyes were pointing in different directions. 

 

“Why not?” Harper decided, tucking it under her arm. 

 

“So how long have y’all been dating?” the woman asked, leaning on the counter. Harper felt her cheeks light up. 

 

“U-um, we aren’t--I’m not--”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with bein’ gay, sweetie,” the woman said, smiling encouragingly.

 

“We aren’t girlfriends,” Cass said while Harper floundered for an answer. “Just friends.” 

 

“Oh, well, sorry for assumin’!” the woman said. “You know what they say about assumin’ things.”

 

“No,” Cass said, frowning slightly. Harper grabbed her shoulders, her embarrassment wearing away to  _ get out right now.  _

 

“I’ll explain on the way,” she said. “Bye!” She waved at the woman and guided Cass away. 

 

“Can we get food?” Cass asked. 

 

“Sure,” Harper said just as her stomach let out a wicked growl. Both girls laughed. “I think I saw some funnel cake over there.”

 

“Good,” Cass said. “I want to try it--is that Steph and Da--Robin?” 

 

“Yeah,” Harper said, ignoring her slip and squinting at the pair. The two girls approached them. They were at a claw machine, bickering and elbowing each other. Steph had a new Superman backpack with a giant stuffed frog sticking out of it, and Robin had a foam sword in one hand. As Harper and Cass got closer, Harper could hear the arguments. 

 

“Go for the dragonfly go for the dragonfly--”

 

“I am retrieving the cat--”

 

“Dude the dragonfly is  _ eggplant--” _

 

“I do not care about your insect, I want a cat--”

 

“You have a  _ real  _ cat--”

 

“And you attract flies with your odor--what’s your point?”

 

“Brat--oh, just give me that--”

 

“No!” 

 

“What’s going on?” Harper asked, although she had a pretty good idea. Steph turned to face them, revealing a pair of tacky pink sunglasses on her face. There was a little mustache hanging down from the lenses. 

 

“He wants to go for the cat, but I think we should go for the dragonfly!” Steph said, pointing at the animals in the machine. Robin was adjusting the claw to go towards a calico cat in a corner. 

 

“Can’t you go after him?” 

 

“We’re almost out of tickets,” Steph said, holding hers up. She had three left. 

 

“Have one of mine,” Harper said, exasperated. She handed her a ticket. Steph beamed at her. 

 

“Thanks!” she said. She turned back to Robin. “Hurry up.”

 

“This requires concentration and finesse,” Robin informed her. “A skill you lack.” He stuck his tongue out while he concentrated. It was oddly childlike. Harper watched as he lowered the claw slowly, then brought it back up. The claw had grabbed around a bunny. Robin frowned. 

 

“A rabbit,” he said as if encountering an old enemy. He still retrieved the animal and frowned at it. 

 

“Do you want it?” Harper asked him. 

 

“Do you?” he asked. “Have it.” He tossed it at her. She caught it, surprised, then presented it to Cass. 

 

“In exchange for the duck.” 

 

“I don’t need--”

 

“Just take it,” Harper said, and Cass took it, smiled, and hugged the bunny. Steph elbowed Robin out of the way and put her ticket in the machine. 

 

“It’s Steph time,” she said, and she wiggled the claw around. She hummed a song and danced a little while she navigated the claw around. She didn’t seem to be going towards the bright purple dragonfly, but maybe something else had caught her eye. 

 

Steph lowered the claw and grabbed Robin’s cat. She tossed it at him. 

 

“Here you go, kiddo,” she said, and then she turned to face the group. “Alright, who wants food?”

 

Everyone agreed and headed toward the area where the food booths were. They split up to get food. Harper headed for the churros, deciding on that over whatever else there was. When she found the others, Cass had a funnel cake, Robin had cotton candy, and Steph had somehow acquired some waffles. 

 

They sat to eat. Harper noticed that Robin kept glancing at a bouncy castle that was near to them. 

 

“You like moonbounces, kid?” she asked. He startled. 

 

“No,” he said sourly, taking a bite of his cotton candy. “My father owns a rocket. Real weightlessness is much different than bouncing on one of those.”

 

“But you have bounced on one before?” Cass asked. 

 

“No,” Robin said again, shoving a giant piece of pink fluff into his mouth. Harper laughed and took another bite of her churro. Steph ruffled Robin’s hair fondly, and he didn’t protest, just glared at his food with red cheeks. 

 

When they finished eating, they started to wander the fairgrounds. A familiar jingle sounded and Steph froze. 

 

“Harper,” she said. 

 

“Yes, Steph?”

 

“Do you know what that is?”

 

“I do, and I think we might be too old for a merry-go-round.” 

 

“We are never too old for a merry-go-round, Harper,” Steph said seriously. “Let’s go!” She led the charge. 

 

“Merry-go-round?” Cass asked as they ran after Steph, who was dragging Robin by the hand. 

 

“It’s like these fake horses, and you go in a circle, and--that. Right there,” Harper said, pointing to the carousel. Cass’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Pick a horse!” Steph yelled, and Harper found one with a blue and purple mane, found it appropriate, and boarded it, clutching her duck on her lap. She turned around to see Steph on a unicorn, Robin behind her on a black horse, and Cass boarded a brown one next to Steph. The carousel started to go around and Steph laughed. Harper felt a little silly, but it wasn’t terrible. 

 

When it was over and they gave the ticket guy their tickets, Steph checked her watch. 

 

“The fireworks should be soon. Let’s head to the ferris wheel.” They all followed her there. Robin stopped next to a white tent. 

 

“What is it?” Steph asked, backtracking. Harper and Cass stopped next to them, and Robin pointed with his sword at the various face-paint options. 

 

“There’s a tiger,” he said. 

 

“Yes there is,” Harper said. 

 

“Is there time to face paint?” Steph asked. She glanced at her watch again. “Probably.” 

 

“I’d be happy to help,” the face painting lady said. “I go fairly fast, and with my son helping we can make it before the fireworks.” 

 

“Let’s do it,” Cass said. 

 

Harper picked a dog, Cass picked a bunny, Robin liked the tiger, and Steph almost got a butterfly before she found a masterpiece that they then  _ all _ got.

 

(It was the Batman symbol over their eyes like a mask, yellow around it as if it was projected into the sky.)

 

They finished with only a few minutes to spare, in which they ran to the Ferris Wheel. They boarded with Steph and Robin next to each other, and Cass and Harper on the other side. The wheel moved them up slowly. 

 

“Well,” Steph said, leaning back in her seat. “This has been fun.” 

 

“Yeah,” Cass said. “I liked it.” Harper nodded. 

 

“Robin?” Steph asked. He shrugged. 

 

“This was a meaningless way to pass time rather than go on patrol. I’ve been blackmailed and forced to eat pure sugar. But. I got a sword.” Steph smiled, then there was a boom and Harper’s head turned. The first firework went off, and their cabin stopped, almost at the top, rocking slightly. They had a good view. 

 

Cass leaned her head on Harper’s shoulder, and Harper willed herself not to stiffen in surprise. 

 

“Thank you for taking me to the fair,” she said, smiling up at her. Harper swallowed. It sounded loud.

 

“No problem,” she said, glad it was too dark to see her blush. They watched the fireworks in silence, the only sounds the ones of the fireworks going off. 

 

When it was over, and the Ferris Wheel let them down, they headed for the exit. 

 

“Hold on,” Steph said when they were almost there. “I have to do something.”

 

“What?” Harper asked.

 

“You guys go on. Me and Robin will just be a minute.”

 

“What are you--” Robin was cut off by Steph saying, “Go home, guys, okay? I want to maintain tradition.” 

 

“Okay…?” Harper said, confused but she knew she wasn’t going to get an answer. “See you later, I guess?”

 

“Yeah,” Steph said. “Bye.”

 

“Bye,” Cass said and Harper waved. They parted ways, and Harper looked back to see the pair bickering and heading towards...the food area? Or was it the bouncy castle? She shrugged and focused on walking home, realizing too late that she was alone with Cass again. She struggled to find something to say, then realized Cass was walking in a comfortable silence, and said nothing. 

 

They stopped at the diner they had met up at initially. 

 

“So,” Harper said. 

 

“We should do something like this again,” Cass said. “I like fairs. And funnel cake.”

 

“Don’t we all,” Harper said. “I’d like to go to the fair again. With you.”

 

“Me too,” Cass said, and she hugged her. Harper wondered if she was floating. It sure felt like it. 

 

Cass released her. 

 

“Text you later?” Harper asked once she regained coherent thought. 

 

“Tomorrow,” Cass promised. “It’s only nine. I think I’ll patrol.”

 

“I think I will  _ not,  _ but say hi to Batman for me?” Cass nodded, and hugged her again, brief and light, then sprinted in the other direction. Harper smiled--possibly giddily--and walked home.

 

(“So how was your date with Cass?”

 

“It wasn’t a date, Cullen,  _ god _ .”

 

“Where did you get that duck?”

 

“...Cass won it for me.”

 

“AHA! I knew it! Did you kiss on our doorstep?”

 

“Um, no?”

 

“Did you plan a second date?”

 

“No. Yes. Sort of.”

 

“And you say you aren’t dating.”

 

“We aren’t!”

  
“Suuuureee you aren’t.”)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments and kudos appreciated!!


End file.
